fragile rose
by Deceptichick
Summary: blackout girlfriend comes to earth for medical care, will this be a problem with the autobots? ocXblackout. this has to do with the tf movie
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Am making a cool story and it cool. Am happy to do this!

Commander hawk: yes we know! We heard you!

Starscream girl: well please read and review! 3

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Earth: Los Angeles

I heard the gunshots and the loud explosions. I heard humans screaming and saw them running, before dieing. I saw houses burned and building damaged. The sky was clear with some clouds of smoke. The sun was shining and no one was here to see it but me.

In one part of the city I saw decepticons smash a building in another I saw decepticons kill humans. Hi. Am pearl, medical doctor. Am not a transformer, but an android. Never did feel like transforming into something. I have short silver hair, and a long slender body.

I have red optics. My feet have an airplane shape to them. Am blue with a bit of touching of black. I have no weapons at all. I have no fighting experiment at all. Am a just a doctor for decepticons.

Military base:

Pilot of mh-53 pave low please state who you are.

Pilot of mh-53 pave low! State who u are!

If not we will kill you.

Do they think they can really kill me? Stupid humans. My names blackout, I transformer into a mh-53 pave low helicopter. I am 65ft. big huh.

My leader is megatron. My second commander is Starscream. My friends are soundwave and barricade. I am a lieutenant if you might ask. I am black with optics that are red. I don't waste time when killing autobots and stupid humans.

I live to destroy and nothing else. These morons think they can damage me.

I have flown from another base destroying it, now it's there turn.

Once I have reached the ground I transform and to their eyes I am a monster.

I do a sonic boom destroying everything. Tanks fly and humans die. It takes me only 20 minutes stat. I transform and fly back to Los Angeles, for more chaos.

I have finally gotten back to the pitiful city, only to see it in ruins. Some one catches my optic. I fly a little closer to the ground. Barricade comes speeding near me.

hey blackout! Come here for a sec!

what is it!?

Hey there is a femme android looking for you.

Huh?

You heard me!

Mmm. Where is she?

Somewhere in the city.

Thanks a lot stupid.

Heh I cant say everything now can i?

Soundwave should have saw her. I think she with megatron.

Good. I hope she stays there.

Well see ya later!

Bye.

I went up from the ground and barricade speeded away.

I went only half way, so I can see where megatron was. I didn't have to wait long, I heard megatrons voice threw my comlink.

blackout, how did your mission go!?

Good megatron sir.

That's good.

Um, megatron sir?

Ahh yes, come to the center of the city, there someone here for you.

Yes sir.

My comlink went dead after that. I went a little faster. I had an idea who it could be, but then again coming to war was dangerous for her.

I heard something behind me, but when I looked back I saw nothing.

I started to wonder why she had come. Did she not know the danger there was here.

I just kept flying until I got there.

I was exited when I saw a helicopter come. Megatron wasn't that bad of a mech. You just need patience to talk to him. The mech transformed and there stood blackout.

He was surprise to see me. I ran to him and he hugged me. Hes 65ft and am only like 49ft. so he had to lift me up alittle. I was taken away when he kissed me. I wrap his arms around my waist and he hold me.

Megatron had gotten the message and left with Starscream right on his heels.

After the kiss, I hugged him again. This fearsome decepticon was my boyfriend.

And I loved him.

I was right. It was the femme that I thought would have been here. Pearl.

she was happy when I started landing. She was even more happy when I transformed.

She jumped on me and of coarse I grabbed her.

- what are you doing here pearl?

- I was sent to earth for medical care.

- medical care?

- yes, am going to help the wounded. I mean I don't think hook can do it by himself.

- that's great.

- but am scared to, because what if the autobots attack?

- I will be here for you.

With that said blackout took me in his arms again and kissed me.

After the kiss he took me by the hand and showed me the city.

Every now and then I saw a decepticon kill a human. I was interested, but also disgusted.

Blackout was perfectly satisfied with it. When he had a chance he would get his gun out and shoot humans. I had once got his gun from him and shot humans myself. He looked confused and then he was proud. I didn't like humans either.

In one corner I saw a group of decepticons. They were handling a autobot.. The autobots saw me and broke off. He came straight at me. I saw blackout get his big gun and shoot the autobots right in the optic. I was horrified to say the least. I was hiding in back of him. The other decepticons then jump the autobots and try to hurt him by shooting in all different places. I was scared. Blackout then turned away andstarted to leave. I was there speechless looking at the autobot getting killed. Screams filled my ears and his optics layed on me. His optics saying help. I was shaking from this experiment. Then I fell blackouts are arms and he looked at the autobots. I saw his eyes looking to the other.

The autobots died a few minutes. The decepticons found a picture in his spaces

Of a femme with a sparkling.

I was horrified.

But he wasn't.

……………………………………………………………..

well wat u think!?

Please review and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my I got 4 reviews! Yaya.

Well I hope u enjoy it, and am gonna make it better so ppl don't get confuse.

………………………………………………………………..

earth: Los angeles:

south side:

pearls pov:

I kept walking with blackout till I came to the ocean. There I saw another autobot. He was a tall one. He was all yellow to. He saw me and started coming to me. Blackout didn't do nothing. I hide behind blackout for protection but he steps out of the way. I was confused. And scared.

The yellow autobots then kneels to my eye level and looks at me.

I saw his eyes were red. The yellow then gets up, and turns around back to the post he was standing at. I look back to blackout confuse written all over my face. Blackout starts walking and starts explaning.

whats wrong pearl?

Umm, wasn't that a autobot?

That's a undercover decepticon.

Undercover?

Yes, megatron puts some decepticons to be like autobots so the real autobots don't come to the medical center.

So, I'll be safe here?

Yep.

But why did that decepticon look at me in the eyes?

Was making sure you were a decepticon.

Really?

Yep. Look were here.

I entered a giant room with medical docters running from one place to another. I saw hook, and wave at him. He saw me and stopped wat he was doing and came over. Blackout turned around and started leaving.

I grab his arm and tug on it.

your leaving?

Have to. Megatron just called me on the comlink.

Will you come and visit me?

Sure.

He started walking of and before he got threw the exit, I yelled at him.

DON'T YOU DIE OUT THERE!

I wont!

i turn around to see hook looking at me with a smirk.

I shake my head and I let him take me to were am going to be working.

so tell me how was the trip pearl?

Um good…but there was so many destruction.

Yep that's the usual. We don't have much wounded today, but that's just a miracle for us.

Really? So whose that waiting patiently?

Oh that's thrust. He can be a slagging headache.

I look behind hook and there was a jet like mech with his wing cut off really bad. He was sulking. I turn back to hook and I was kinda angry with him.

whats wrong pearl?

How can you say that. Don't you know that the wing of a flyer is vital to them. He's in a lot of pain. Your just lazy hook.

What?

I move from where I was and came up to the flyer. He looked at me and then I heard him growl.

what do you want femme?

Am here to help you thrust.

Help? How?

My name is pearl am a medical docter for the decepticons. Am here to help my comrades. And it look like you need help….please let me help you. Your wing looks like it really giving you pain.

Get away from me!

Stop complaining thrust!

Hook! ( growls)

Look am here to help, am gentle.

Just let her do her stuff, thrust.

Fine.

Okay please lay down.

(growls)

just do what she says.

Thankz.

Thrust layed down and I started doing what I do best.

After a while I finish on thrust, a smile on my face. Thrust gets up and looks at his wing. He was amazed at how I did.

thanks….pearl…..

your welcome thrust.

He gets up and starts heading for the door. Then turns around and waves at me. I wave back. I turn around to see all the decepticons looking at me.

I blush a deep red of shade.

There most looking at my body. I snap them back to reality with a whistle.

Hook makes an announcement to the other docters and the decepticons.

-LISTEN YOU SLAGGING DECEPTICONS! THIS IS PEARL SHE'S A MEDICAL DOCTER HERE TO HELP. SHE BETTER THAN ME, SO LEAVE ME BE AND GO TO HER!

- hook!

- am just kidding.

- hmmp.

I turn around to see another mech. Standing there near my table. When I get near I see his wounds. I gape their horrified. This mech was wounded to the head, his optic flooding with fluids and his wings cut of.

His arm was shaking badly, his chest was torned. I was surprise to even see him standing up. I go to touch him and he collapse's on the floor.

I give a loud squek. Everyone turns their attention to me. Hook see's the mech and sighs. He comes to me and talks to me.

he's good as dead.

What! How can you say that. He's still breathing.

Look at his injuries pearl.

I don't care help me get him to the table.

Pearl, he'll die.

NO HE WONT.

PEARL.

I never lost a soul, am not going to let him die.

Fine…you slagging femme.

After hook helps me get the mech on the table he leaves to attend his other patient.

I start the operation.

South side:

Blackout pov:

I heard a loud cry just out side the medical center. Megatron tells me to investigate it. I leave with only soundwave.

Something happenen…but what?

Hello my readers! I had 4 reviews! I love u all. For the quations…its hard and am trying! But please enjoy. Please review ppl!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi ppl! Am sorry it took so long but I tried!

Pearls pov:

I wasn't going to let him die. I started the operation and after like 30 minutes he was done. I had energon all over me. He woke up and the fisrt thing he did was hug me. I was surprised. I found his name was Skywarp.

Skywarp: thank you! Thank you!

Pearl: ur welcome. You're the first to say that.

Skywarp: grins…I thought hook was fixing me up.

Hook: naw…am tired doing you.

Pearl: hello Skywarp am pearl new medical doctor nice to meet you.

Skywarp: really nice to meet you pearl. Well I have to go..thanks for the clean up doc!

Pearl: good welcome.

Hook: you're a mess pearl. Energon all over the place.

Pearl: am comfortable with it.

Hook: I know, but if blackout comes in and sees you am dead for. Come lets get you clean up.

Pearl: okay.

We start departing when the alarm goes off. Hook gets his guns out and all off the sudden am rushed with everyone else to outside.

Outside was a hellhole. Humans were running for their lives and transformers were killing each other.

Pearl: wats happening?

Hook: autobots are here..they have discovered are positoon.

Pearl: but, I don't know anything about fighting.

Hook: were start learning.

Hook gave me a gun which was light but when I accidently fire to a building..it knocked it down. I was surprised.

Aubots then suddenly cam out of now were.

Some fought the injured and others came to kill with their hands.

I was there trembling with no idea wat to do. I saw my comrades fall to the ground died.

One autobots came for me. Sword ready to cut me, when…blackout came from nowere and jumped right in front of me.

The autobots stopped in his tracks. Then in a nanoclick he was gone. Black out was able to shoot him with a gun. He turned around and looked at me.

Blackout: are you okay pearl?

Pearl: yes….

Blackout then turned around and got his swords out and started killing ppl.

I heard screams. I heard more screams. The energon from his victims were on him. He killed and killed with out feeling.

I was there looking at him. Wondering if this war was really that important. So many lives at stake and yet for wat?

Normal pov:

Blackout was firing at autobots..barricade came up near him and also started shooting. From behind decepticons shielded her and kept shooting.

After a while dead bodies were everywere. Pearl was terrified. She didn't understand why so many ppl died. Decepticons were everywere. And autobots to.

Blackout turned to her. She was there crying. He hugged her trying to shield her from this war. The rest of decepticons started leaving.

Blackout: we must leave pearl.

Pearl: why?

Blackout: more autobots will be here.

Pearl agree and she was led out of the death battle.

She looked behind one more time to see autobots just arriving.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay I finally get to do my next chappy!

You ppl r nice. I have good reviews. I hope more review me.

Normal pov:

Pearl and blackout were walking toward the east side of the city. Decepticons were near them to. Pearl was trembling under blackouts arm.

She was afraid to say the least. Blackout had slaughtered a whole bunch of autobots in such a short time.

He still smelled like energon blood. Finally the decepticons spotted the ocean. Barricade was the first to speak about the beautiful ocean.

Barricade: great. We reach the ocean. Now wat!?

Blackout: well we can fly over it to the other side.

Barricade: fly? Um if u haven't noticed blackslag I don't have wings!

Blackout: so it appears…..wait blackslag! Who u calling that!

Barricade: why you of coarse slagger!

Before you knew it those two were at each others throats. Pearl and the other decepticons were watching them fight.

Pearls pov:

Its was true though. Barricade didn't have any wings. I didn't either but someone could carry me. Barricade hated flying. He prefer ground.

Some of the decepticons just watched and laughed. I didn't find this amuzing at all. I just had seen a slaughter and theses were fighting like sparklings as if nothing had happened at all. I was beginning to get mad.

So I pushed myself to the front and started yelling.

Pearl: enough! How can you two argue espicailly after wat happened.

Blackout: pearl…this is war.

Barricade: its wat we do for a living.

Pearl: enough is enough. Blackout u can carry barricade across the ocean and if he falls well to bad.

Barricade: wat!

Blackout: I like the idea. Lets go.

Barricade: but but but….aww slag.

Normal pov:

So as wat to pearl said. The decepticon flew toward the other side.

Barricade was scared to wits. Blackout was laughing all the way.

Pearl had gotten a lift on a handsome young mech. Who was blushing every now and then. When they reach the other side there was a moment of silence. The other side was like a ghost town. Blackout then stood their for a moment trying to see if they were in the right side.

Barricade started looking around for any piece of info.

Barricade: slag…I think were to late.

Blackout: wat was your first thought?

Barricade: shut up.

Pearl: this place is creepy.

Barricade: it's a human city of coarse its creepy.

Blackout took pear l by the hand and hold her near him. Barricade put his lights on and started walking. Ever now and then something would move and creep out pearl.

Something was hiding in the shadows watching them walk along.

should we?

No not yet…let them get farther into the city.

Yes optimus

Yay am done…please read and review.


End file.
